1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving control device, a moving control method, and an information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a moving control device for moving an object to be moved (hereinafter referred to as “moving object”) (for example, a ball) in a virtual space. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-37664, for instance, describes a game device for executing a video game in which a character moves a ball by kicking when a user presses a button on a controller.